The Perfect Gift
by JM Troemel
Summary: The war has been over for four years now. Aang and Katara still havent told each other how they feel about one another. What happens when they finally get a break from peace keeping and decide to spend a few days at the beach. Lemon alert.
1. Beach day

Hey everybody this is my first fan-fic. So please R&R. Warning: This story may start out normal but its gonna work it's way to a lemon. So younger readers 2nd and last warning turn back now…..

**Disclaimer:** ………………………………... _I don't own Avatar in anyway. Cry.._

Well on to the story…

Author's note: It's 4 year's after the war. Aang is about to turn 16 and Katara is 18. One final note no flames please.

"AAAAAANNG!!" Katara screamed as Aang blasted her into the water with a wave of air. Katara fell into the water with a splash so big it surprised Aang. But when the splash turned into a tidal wave he ran. Katara wasn't gonna let him get away with what he did unpunished. She rose onto the top of the wave and yelled "Your turn!!" Aang jumped into the air just as she came down on a poor unsuspecting Sokka. Sokka looked up just in time to get a face full of water. Aang laughed as his poor friend washed up against a tree. Sokka looked up at his sister as she elegantly landed on the ground screaming "Why the hell did you do that?" She frowned and said " Sorry I was aiming at Aang." She looked at him with a bit of a "Your gonna get it look". Aang smiled looking at how beautiful she looked when she was angry. (Oh if you all were wondering the scene with them kissing didn't happen) Sokka looked up at Aang and said with slightly calmer expression and said "Well try it when he is on the ground." He stormed off to go find a towel. The trio had been flying around the world fighting off groups of rebels for 4 years now. They had finally gotten a break once the 4 nations were able to form a special squad to deal with the insurrections. So the 3 of them decided to spend a few days on Kioshi Island to kick back and enjoy them selves.

"Ohhhhh I'll get him out of the air alright." She thought to herself. She let out a evil smirk as she started bending the water in the air around Aang. Aang who was completely oblivious to this fact since he was starring at her beautiful body. He had been having these "episodes" a lot recently. She was almost done with the bending movements when Aang felt the air around him go cold suddenly. He was snapped out of his day dream when the air he had been sitting on suddenly disappeared and he was frozen in a block of ice. He fell to the ground with a thump. He tried to move his hands and legs to bend himself out of the block of ice but couldn't so he just waited for Katara to walk over. She looked into his deep gray eyes and said "Told you." Aang tried to give her a scowl but his face could hardly move so he stuck with a straight face. Thanking the spirits he had enough room to get rid of the day dream look. Katara walked around him slowly admiring how much his muscles had formed and how strong he looked the fighting over the years had taken care of that. She found herself reliving those nights where she dreamed of being with him. She finally walked all the way around and looked him in his eyes. Those dark gray eyes she always loved stared into ever since the Cave of Two Lovers. Meanwhile Aang had been starring at her gorgeous curves.

He felt those dark blue orbs looking into his grey ones and he couldn't help but stare back into them. Katara could keep her gaze off him but when his face started to shake slightly she realized how cold it must in there. She melted the ice around Aang. As he got up he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the valley that ran down her top. He flinched just a bit as he felt his trunks constrict. He blushed slightly and Katara asked "You alright; Aang?" She asked with a look of worry that look always made him want her to know how he felt about her even though she probably didn't feel the same.

He shook off the blush as best he could and said "Yeah I'm alright, just a little cold." He shivered just as she wrapped her arms around him. She asked "Is that better?" He could have kissed her right there. While she could've done the same but they kept themselves under control. As they made their way up the stairs to the cabin they had rented they noticed a sound coming from one of the bath houses that surrounded the cabin. They heard a very familiar voice let out strained whisper "Oh Sokka." Katara and Aang let go of each other and ran up the remaining steps laughing and giggling all the way up.

They finally got into the cabin and landed on the couch in the living area. They were dangerously close to each others faces, Katara could feel his breath on her lips and she wanted to kiss him but face it she was just a water bender and he was the avatar; how could he ever love her back. But what she didn't know was Aang was feeling the same thing; her breath hitting him made chills run down his spine. He sat back let out that goofy grin that always seemed to make her wanna jump him and cover him with kisses.

Of course, she didn't and just smiled at him. Aang saw that smile the smile he had been adoring since he came out of that iceberg. He inhaled sharply, he had to let her know how he felt or he was gonna burst. Aang let out the breath he had been holding for a long time and then said "Katara I-I…….

Haha I'm so evil but I couldn't help but leave it in a cliff hanger. But don't worry I won't leave you hanging for long if I get some good reviews. Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Perfect Gift.


	2. 3 Small Words

Hello everyone(dodges rotten fruit) I know I left this story in a massive cliff hanger but here is the next installment of the perfect gift. Oh yeah I want to give props to Deano for being the first to comment on my story. Once again no flames and I need some constructive criticism people I want to make my story the best it can be.

Disclaimer:……………………………... Do I have to say it? I do not own avatar in anyway. (crawls into a corner)

* * *

"Katara; I-I-"

Sokka busts in with Suki in tow saying "Hey guys. Did you get your revenge, Katara?" Aang sat up and walked off as Katara said "Yeah, I did."

Katara's mind was reeling was Aang about to say what she thought he was gonna say. Sokka nodded and dragged Suki into a nearby room.

Meanwhile Aang had left the room and gone to the restroom while thinking "Wow I almost came right out and admitted it. Dang it, Sokka why did you have to barge in right when I was about to say it." He took out his glider from a hidden compartment and took flight out of the window; he needed to clear his head and get things straight.

Katara stepped outside and looked up into the air Aang was flying off again. When she thought about it: He had been doing that a lot lately. She started thinking and thought about all the hardship they had been through during the past 4 years. She also remembered the dreams she had been having about him for the past 4 years; could he possibly… No it was impossible there is no way the Avatar: Master of the Elements could possibly fall for her: a simple water bender.

She started thinking of all the past battles they had been through together while she waited for him to come back. Then a thought hit her that made her feel like a moose-lion had bit her they hadn't celebrated Aang's Birthday in four years. She rushed into the house and found Sokka and Suki and explained everything to them. Sokka did an all to familiar move and slapped his forehead with his palm. Suki just started talking with Katara on throwing a surprise party for him. Katara grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down several invitations and asked Appa to deliver them to all their friends. With that Appa licked Katara soaking her and took off to deliver the invitations. Then she turned an ran they had some party supplies to collect.

Meanwhile Aang had finally cleared his head enough to be able head back to the cabin. When he landed he noticed that the shadows against the shade on the window were franticly moving around. He knocked and walked in as everyone sat down around the table. It was dinner time and as always they had wild boar-monkey with cauliflower. Katara smiled at Aang as he sat down at the table. She said "Don't worry I made you some fruit salad with rice. I know that's not much but that's all we had on the non-carnivore menu." She looked over at Sokka who was already ripping off a leg. Aang cracked a smile and started to dig in nodding a thanks in Katara's direction as she started talking to Suki about some manner that he could not quite make out.

The next morning Aang woke up with a very exited Katara in his face. He almost "Good morning beautiful" but he caught himself and said "Good morning." He started to sit up when he realized that Katara was in a very beautiful bikini. Katara noticed that he was looking at her new swim suit and said "Like it? I found it this morning." Aang was about to say how beautiful it was; when she yanked him out of bed. He asked "What's the rush Katara." as he pulled on his tunic that had partially came off during the night. She smiled at him and said "It's a beautiful day for a swim." They reached the beach and he got down into his trunks. He looked over at Katara and she was lathering on some sort of lotion.

For some reason he walked over and asked "Need a little help with that?" She nodded and said "I can't reach my back could you rub it on for me." He nodded as she laid down on her stomach. He couldn't help but admire how soft her dark skin was and how it gleamed in the sunlight. She felt his hands rub on her back and she couldn't contain a small sigh but thankfully he didn't notice it. After he whispered "Done."

She sat up and thanked Aang with a light peck on the cheek: which was nothing new but it still made both of them blush a bit. Katara ran into the water and sent a couple of splashes towards Aang who bended them away just in time and then proceeded to chase Katara out into deeper water. She was grabbing on to the back of an elephant coy. He caught up just as the coy started swimming like mad. It jumped out of the water with force as both Katara and Aang held on tight. Aang asked "So are Sokka and Suki gonna join us?" as the coy jumped into the air. Aang's grip slipped as the coy jumped again and he got sent flying into the water. Katara jumped in after him laughing on her way down from the coy's back. She lands near Aang, splashing him.

"Hey!!" Aang yells as she resurfaces. She giggles and says "What? Can't take a little water." She laughs as he tickles her under the water. She pants as Aang comes back up and laughs at how out of breath she is. She scowls at him saying "That wasn't fair." He sticks his tongue out and swims for it. But Katara had turned him right back around with her bending. He stopped only centimeters from her face. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their mouths. Both of them blushed and swam back to shore still very close to each other. They finally reach the beach both exhausted from the swimming. Katara laid down on the sun letting the sun darken her skin. She glanced over at Aang and he was laying on the ground breathing heavy.

* * *

She couldn't help but look at the rise and fall of his strong chest. She laid back as he turned to look at her the sun seemed to make her dark skin gleam and it made him want her more and more. He crawled over to her and looked at her for a second and told her the one thing he had been wanting to say for the past 4 years. "Katara, I-Love-You." Her face snapped open at these words. Did she really just hear the guy she had been dreaming about say those 3 little words. Those 3 innocent but meaningful words.

Aang looked at Katara wishing she would say something; the silence was killing him. He said "If you don't feel the same then-". But he was cut short as she had planted a kiss on his lips. He was shocked at first but then he started kissing back. At first there lips just brushed against each other but as these 2 discovered the new territory it started getting deeper and more passionate. Soon they had their arms wrapped around each other, their mouths opening and closing. Katara's tongue slid out and brushed Aang's bottom lip, begging for entrance he opened his mouth and her tongue slid in. He felt a chill run down his spine as her tongue brushed up against his. He slid his tongue into her mouth and felt her sigh as he began to explore her soft mouth. Only stopping when oxygen was absolutely necessary.

They remained like that until the sun started to go down. Aang broke off panting for breath while Katara was gasping for air. Aang looked over at her and asked "So I take it that was a "I Love You Too" ?" Katara giggled and nodded.

Aang yelled "YAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

He flew up into the air and landed as he screamed this. Katara just watched him thinking "I can't believe it he loves me just as much as I love him." She pecked him on the cheek saying "I love you too, we gotta get back to the cabin or the others will get worried." Aang nodded and helped her up. They walked up the stairs slowly enjoying what had happened earlier in the day. Aang wrapped his arm around her waist and she couldn't help but lean her head into the crook of his neck.

As they approached the cabin arm in arm Aang asked "Uhh do you know why the cabin is dark?" She smiled and said "You'll find out."

* * *

I know I should keep it going but I was working on this all day and I thought it was already too long. Once again people please read and review. I wont be updating again until i get at least 3 reviews. (Dodges a rotten peice of fruit)

**JM Troemel: **Who threw that?!

**??: **I did...

**JM Troemel:** Aang?!

**Aang: **Yep, now will you please finish the next chap. i want to know whats happens next.

**Katara:** Give him a break Aang.

**Aang:** O-oh h-hey Katara.(blushes)

**JM Troemel: **Haha what's the matter Aang; Katara got your tongue.

**Katara: **(blushing) That's not nice.

**JM Troemel: **Whatever, anyways im waiting on a few reviews before I put the next chap up so you two will have to wait.

**Aang/Katara: **What!! (As they throw ice spikes and nail JM to the wall)

**JM Troemel: **Ouch. Throw as many spikes as you want. Im not saying what is gonna happen next.

**Aang/Katara: **Fine!

**JM Troemel:** So you two go make kissy face to pass the the time, ok?

**Aang: **Why you little-

**JM Troemel:** I know you want too. Well anyways review please.


	3. Katara's Gift

Hey everyone I finally got enough reviews to update so here is the next chapter of The Perfect Gift. Please help me I can't decide to continue this or not after this chap so leave reviews if I get a lot of good ones ill continue this story. _Please leave me reviews or Aang is gonna be me up with rocks again._

**JM Troemel: **You two happy now. (as he nurses several bumps and bruises)

**Aang: **We will once you be quiet so we can read the story.

**JM Troemel: **(sweat drop) Well once again…… Ugh do I really have to say it.

**Katara: **You should if you don't want to be sued.

**JM Troemel: **Okay………… I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or anything associated with it……………. (crawls into a corner and wishes he did.)

**Katara: **It's alright the plot of this story is yours though isn't it.

**JM Troemel: **Your right; well on with the story……

* * *

Aang opened the door to the cabin and was shocked as all of his friends popped up out of no where screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Aang was so shocked he had pushed Katara behind him protectively. Katara laughed and walked in front of Aang saying "Happy birthday, times 4." Aang looked around dazed; he had completely forgotten about his birthday. All his friends were here: Toph, Suko. He couldn't name all of them it would have taken way to long. Katara walked into the crowd and came out with a little birthday hat and dropped it on Aang's head saying "Me, Sokka and Suki realized that we hadn't celebrated your birthday in four years so we decided to throw a surprise party for you."

Aang couldn't find the words to thank her for actually remembering his birthday. So he decided to show her even with all the people around. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. She was shocked at first but melted into the kiss as whoops and halers came from the crowd. One statement came out loud and clear though "Bout, damn time Twinkle Toes." He couldn't help but smirk as he pulled back from Katara. Katara's face was flushed but she regained her composure and said "Well lets get this party started." People started to talk and dance while having a great time. Aang walked around greeting people he hadn't seen in years.

He came across a table that seemed to be piled high with gifts. Some waiters started handing around cake, it was delicious. The party was a blast he couldn't get away long enough to even use the bathroom. When he finally came across Sokka his heart dropped what was gonna happen next.

Sokka spotted Aang and walked over to him. "Aang I got to talk to you." Sokka said. Aang nodded and they stepped into a side off bedroom. Aang asked "What's on your mind Sokka?" Even though he very well knew what was on his mind. "Well I'm not surprised that you kissed my sister. I was able to get a lot from seeing you 2 silently flirting." Sokka said sounding a little agitated. Aang rubbed the back of his head, wearing that goofy smile of his. "Anyways, if I had to pick anyone for my sister it'd be you. But I swear if you hurt her….." He calmed himself for a second and continued "I don't care that you can bend elements there won't be a force on earth that will be able to protect you." He finished with a look of fire in his eyes. Aang had never seen Sokka so serious.

"Don't worry; I would sooner kill myself then hurt Katara in any way." He said with a look that made Sokka back up a bit. They walked out of the bedroom and right into Katara. She gave her brother a "what did you say to him look and dragged Aang back into the party.

People were gathering around and Aang was getting a little confused. There was a big empty circle in the middle of the room and Sokka and Suki were dancing with a few other couples around them. Katara and him sat down at a table and had a glass of punch together before Aang got up and told Katara to meet him on the inside of the circle in 2 minutes.

Aang walked up to the band and requested a strong upbeat song, something that had a fire nation theme to it. The musicians nodded and stopped playing long enough for Aang to make it to Katara who was waiting. He winked at Katara and the song started playing; recognition registered across her face and she took Aang's hand and walked into the middle of the dance floor.

They bowed and started the dance they had done 4 years ago in the fire nation. But this time there was even more heat and passion. She flipped only to find Aang right there to catch her and spin her around. They danced like that until he finally caught her up against his body. She was breathing hard and so was he. Aang couldn't help but notice the rise and fall of her breasts as they came out of their embrace. They left the circle as the dancing continued some people even tried to copy them only to realize that was only a dance Katara and Aang could do.

It was their feelings transformed into a dance. A small amount of sweat was coming off of Katara and Aang wiped it away with a napkin. She kissed him on the cheek and his face went a little red. The party continued until everybody was dead tired so Aang and Katara helped set up multiple tents outside.

By the time they were done. They said good night to everyone and walked up the stairs. Katara was hot and sweaty so she kissed Aang and headed off to a bath house but before she went behind the door she looked back and winked; almost saying "I got something to show you." kinda way.

So he followed her into the bath house only to be tackled up against a wall the second he walked in. He felt a pair of soft lips kiss him and he kissed back. Her tongue skimmed over his bottom lip asking for entry and he let it in. He felt a chill run down his spine as her tongue collided with his and as his tongue went into her mouth he felt her moan as it started to explore her mouth as hers explored his. The kiss got more passionate as Aang pulled off the top part of her kamino. He couldn't help but start to kiss down her neck leaving little hickys behind. He felt her shudder as he started to kiss and lick the sensitive skin on her neck and collar bone.

She couldn't stop herself from pulling off his shirt and start kissing even harder. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as Aang's hands trailed up her curves. He groaned into the kiss as her thigh started to rub up against his erection. He used his strength and flipped her into the wall. She was surprised at how Aang was, this new side of him, the wild side of him and what amazed her more was that she actually liked it. She dug her nails in as he picked her up by her thigh. He groaned as she scratched his back. His hands started rubbing the small of her back. He kissed her even harder only to realize they were both needing oxygen badly. So they broke apart gasping for air looking into each other's eyes.

Aang looked into his lover's eyes and saw love and want in them. Katara looked back into those gray orbs and saw love and want in them and the truth was she wanted him. They started kissing again but this time they focused more on undressing each other. Aang's hands went into Katara's kamino bottoms and pushed them off of her. She let out a small yelp as he gripped her ass. "Wow he is wild." She thought. She felt something hard against her leg and she couldn't help but blush. She smiled a evil smile and Aang looked at her a little confused. But when he realized where her hands were it was to late she had ripped off his pants.

But that didn't stop him he kept going as he pulled off her bra. He took a second to look at her perfect mounds before kissing her down her neck and going further. She moaned as Aang kissed her breasts. She could feel a fire starting to grow in her lower stomach and she wanted Aang to feed that fire. He dragged his tongue across her nipple and he noticed it made her squirm. So he started licking and sucking one at a time while massaging the other with his fingers. She let out a moan as his unoccupied hand slide into her under garments and rub her sacred folds.

She let out a moan as he slipped her last piece of clothing off. She was tired of him being the only one working so she pushed him off of her only to jump on him and land in the hot water with him. She reached down to his waist and said "These are… no longer necessary ." The way Katara had said that had put Aang on the edge. He wanted her… now. After she had pulled off his last piece of clothing he kissed down her stomach and went under the water and licked the length of her folds. She moaned as his tongue touched her she let out a gasp as his tongue slid in and out of her. To Aang she tasted so good he wanted her to moan. It made him smile that it was him that was doing this to her.

She arched her back as her kissed up her body and was back to looking in her eyes. She was breathing heavy but she leaned into his ear and said "My turn." He moaned as she grasped his member and started stroking it. He was surprised when she bent her head under the water and started to put her mouth around his dick. She twirled her tongue around it's head and he felt her slide down on it he felt her start to suck him dry. She took his full length in her mouth just sucked. He couldn't take it anymore. "KATARA!!" he yelled as he came in her mouth. She came up for air smiling; he tasted good. She straddled him and said "Take me." He kindly obliged as put his hands on her hips as she slowly slid down around his member.

He felt a barrier for a seconded before it broke and he went through. He felt Katara tense up and tear roll down her cheek. He sat up and kissed her hoping he didn't hurt her. She relaxed and started to slide up and down on him moaning. He groaned as she slid up and down on him. He had had enough, he couldn't let her do all the work. So he flipped her over and started to push into her. She moaned as Aang started to pick up pace. As he did so she said "Harder Faster." He did as she asked and plunged into her harder. They both started to moan each other's name as they reached their peaks.

He kissed her as she wrapped her legs around him to get him in further. He felt her walls tighten around his member and he knew she was coming and the feel of it made him reach his peak as well.

"AANG!!"

"KATARA!!"

Katara laid down on Aang's chest as he let out a small sigh. He said "I love you Katara and I always will." She whispered "I love you too Aang. Oh and happy birthday." As she said this she drifted off into a wonderful blissful sleep. Aang laid awake for a few more seconds thinking "I can't believe she had loved me this whole time. Well at least we can make up for lost time." He drifted off to slumber land same as his lover.

* * *

Wow people I can't believe how long this chapter was. But hey I like detail so yeah anyway. Still debating on continuing this from here so leave some reviews and I will continue it.

**JM Troemel:** So what did you guys think?

**JM Troemel: **Aang, Katara…Aang, Katara…Aang, Katara… Echo?

**JM Troemel:** Where did you guys go?

**Toph: **Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…… Yeah they are in a closet down the hall…

**JM Troemel: **Oh no……..

Well anyways people please read and review I want to continue this but I'm not so sure. I'm also sorry if I butchered Katara's character but I was going for when you do it for the first time you kinda lose control of yourself.


	4. Interupted Bliss

**JM Troemel: **Hey guys I apologize for the huge gap in updates. Life got Hectic on me. Also I had to wait on Aang and Katara they barely left private areas for the past while.

**Aang: **That's supposed to be private.

**JM Troemel:** You should of thought about that when you were sitting there making Katara moan your name every night.

**Katara: **Seriously just get on with the story…

**JM Troemel:** All righty then without any further delay I give you Chapter 4 of The Perfect Gift.

**DISCLAIMER: Ughhhhhh I hate saying this….. I do not own avatar or any of its characters just the plot for this story. There I said it…**

**Toph:** (Jumps on his back) Good boy.

**JM Troemel: **Come on Toph I told you not to do that.

**Toph:** But its fun…

**JM Troemel:** Grrrrrrrrrrr….. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Aang awoke the next morning feeling a weight on his chest and being in lukewarm water. He looked down and smiled at the source of the weight. It was his one and only… Katara. He flashed back on last night. The surprise birthday party, the dancing, the cake, and one gift that he hoped he would always have. He kissed her forehead noticing that the sun was up so he reluctantly lifted the sleeping angel up to wake her.

He shook her lightly as he picked her up out of the water careful not to let her skin rake against the rough trim. She yawned an stretched as she felt her self being carried to a changing room. She looked up at Aang with love in her eyes an smiled. Aang was always protective of her an he was covering her up in the room thinking she was still asleep. Aang turned to leave only to get there cloths when Katara asked in a sexy way "Where are you going Mr. Avatar?" Aang almost stumbled not expecting her to be awake. "Getting our cloths…. God knows what Sokka would do if he caught us here. Like this…" Aang caught himself as he eyed Katara a bit more. The towel had slipped down as she sat up leaving her top bare. He fought of the love and lust for her beauty an grabbed her cloths handing them to her.

Katara smiled she saw he was getting hard just by looking at her an felt Aang was even more of a man than she thought. He was able to fight off the urge only to keep them both safe from the wrath of her brother. She slipped her chest bindings back on and her underwear as well. She walked up to him an pecked him on the cheek saying "I love you." She slipped back into her cloths as Aang easily got dressed. A strong feminine voice rang from the entrance to the bath house. "Yo Twinkle Toes and sugar queen you better get out of their before Sokka wakes up and thanks for keeping me up, I felt your hearts vibrations from the beach." Both Aang an Katara blushed mortified that Toph had caught him. "Don't worry love birds I won't be rude… This time. Oh wait, maybe I should start calling sugar queen there Ms. Twinkle Toes. But I digress get out of there.

They walked out still blushing but Toph had already gone. They laughed a bit reminded on how toph could always inject a little humor into anything. "Well, Aang I better help the girls with making breakfast before everyone has to head back to their homes." She was about to leave when Aang wheeled her around an embraced her in a kiss. Katara draped her arms over Aang's shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waste. She broke away for a moment "Wow Aang a good bye kiss." Aang laughed a little an said "Not a goodbye kiss but I'll See you soon my lady." They delved into a kiss again tempted to snake their tongues' into each other's mouths. When a Sokka came around to the front of the bath house. "Katara! I know you an Aang love each other but come on please keep that in private." He passed them an entered the bath house mumbling something about him an Suki. Aang just shrugged an peck her cheek, Promising to come back after his morning meditation. So they went their ways Aang to the shore and Katara to the main building to help cook.

* * *

Katara an Suki were making breakfast when she asked out of no where "I see you an Aang got far last night, am I right?" Katara blushed extremely even her dark skin couldn't hide it. "What makes you think that?" She asked nervously. "Other than the fact that your wearing Aang's sash? You have had a glow all morning." She looked down and Aang's pure white sash was gleaming in the morning sun. Before Katara could say anything though the sun was suddenly blocked out by something. Both her and Suki ran to see a air ship that made their any joy blow apart.

* * *

Meanwhile Aang walked to the beach noticing Zuko meditating like all fire benders did… Rise with the sun. "Morning Aang." he said still breathing deeply. Aang took a place next to him and meditated too letting the rising sun warm him. "Hey Hothead." Aang smirked looking over at his old friend. "Damn it Aang I told you I hate that name." Aang just laughed making Suko do the same. "Anyway Aang what happened between you and Katara last night?" Zuko asked unrepentantly. "What do you mean? Nothing happened." Zuko scoffed "Oh and the fact that you haven't stopped smiling since you walked down the path is just a coincidence." Aang was getting nervous "W-we kissed for a while then fell asleep; nothing major. What makes you think so?" Zuko just laughed an said "You haven't notice that your wearing Katara's sash?" Sure enough Aang looked down and he had Katara's dark blue belt was shining against his Avatar cloths. "Oh shit…"

Zuko laughed "Your lucky Sokka isn't very aware in the mornings or I think you'd be dead meat." Aang gulped but before he could say anything a blast of fire landed in between him and Zuko. "Who the hel-" Aang said but his question was answered when a huge air ship appeared over the shore mountains an Azula landed between him an Zuko along with 50 elite fire benders. "Hello brother, Avatar."

* * *

**JM Troemel:** What do you think guys?

**Aang/Katara/Toph/Zuko: **Why do you always leave it in a cliff hanger? (They all bend their various elements towards JM)

**JM Troemel: **Go ahead hurting me means longer wait for next chapter. But I digress, I want to thank SkyHigh18 and zebradonkey for convincing me that I still have some readers out there.

**Toph:** Wow that's actually sweet of you Josh.

**JM Troemel:** Yeah anyway R&R people. OUCH!!! Toph that hurt.

**Toph:** (had punched him in the arm) That's for making me wait… Now please hurry.

**JM Troemel: **I should have an update by next week if school doesn't get in the way.


	5. I Would Give You Everything

**Hey guys JMTroemel here I apologize for the long separation between updates life was psychotic for a while. Anyway Aang and the gang went to the beach so I got some alone time again. Anyway hers the next chapter of the perfect gift.**

**DISCLAIMER: why do I always have to say this…… I do not own avatar or any of its characters just the plot for this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Aang and Suko took up fire bending poses ready for whatever azula and her lot was gonna bend their way.

"What are you doing here Azula I thought you were in prison next to our _father_?" Zuko asked putting venom behind the last word.

"They let me out for good behavior." She said with an evil smirk on her face that could make the hell freeze over.

"Leave azula you got a fully fledged avatar and lets not forget everyone else that has kicked your ass all on the same island you don't stand a chance." Aang roared out a bit stronger than usual.

Azula just smirked and charged, engaging them in combat leaving the rest of the fire benders to raid the town. She had gotten stronger and faster with her fire almost black. Aang duck and wove avoiding the deadly flame. Even with Zuko's help she was pushing them to the limit an with the sea to far to bend the water he couldn't put her flame out. Aang finally had enough and bended some earth to ensnare her hands and feet.

"Curse you avatar!!!" She screamed but Aang an Zuko had already left to go fight off the rest of the fire benders. They arrived in the town to what can only be called chaos.

The kioshi warriors were fighting valiantly holding back several of the fire benders who were casting lightning every where. Aang and Zuko jumper in redirecting the lighting to the sky and a few into the benders.

Eventually Aang worked his way to the communal house where Suki and Katara were blasting fire benders back. Aang couldn't help but stop and watch the grace in Katara's fighting stance.

But jumped into it to block a fire benders lightning shot with a rock wall following up with two punches into the wall making two boulders slam into the guy. Aang stopped when he saw that all the fire benders were knocked out or in too much pain to continue.

Katara looked furious with a fire in her eyes that made everyone but Aang step back.

"You have to be kidding me, a few days to relax was all we needed but noooooooo. The Rebel factions have to come and find us." She looked around frowning at the fires on some of the buildings. Zuko noticed this two and went to help draw the heat from the fires, making them stutter out.

Aang sighed "Katara it wasn't a rebel faction it was Azula, she got out of prison and formed this attack." Aang winced instantly regretting letting Katara know who caused this attack.

"WHAT!!! I'm gonna kill that bitch! Where is she?" Katara screamed looking around.

Aang smiled "Don't worry we took care of her. Just calm down." He hugged her tight after saying that.

Katara was angry but when Aang hugged her it was like he sucked it all out and dispersed it. She couldn't help but feel relaxed in his arms. Until a small tickle in her neck suddenly shot into and undying electrical pain.

"A-A W-hats H-H-Happening" She screamed as the pain increased. Aang knew it the second she was hit that lightning had hit her. He looked up and sure enough Azula stood on a small ridge with a smirk that made Aang lose control. He went into the avatar state channeling the electricity in Katara into himself and committed the act that made all fire benders cringe at the thought: He increased the lightning's power with in himself.

"Azula, you have plagued us for the last time." Aang spoke in all his past lives.

His eyes glowed all the brighter as the lightning scourged the sky right into azula's heart.

She was blown back out into the ocean never to be seen or be a pain again.

Aang dropped out of the avatar state, not even caring that he was exhausted and went to Katara's aid. She was unconscious but still breathing but it was shallow. He immediately bent some water out of her bending pouch and turned her over on his lap. There was a wound almost exactly where his was. He bent the water onto his hands and started healing the wound. She groaned when he stopped since he could do no more. Aang used this earth bending to see her heart and what he felt wasn't good; she was fading fast. Sokka saw it in Aang's eyes when he looked up. He couldn't stop himself from crying for his little sister. Everyone else was asking the basic questions about her: Is she alright?, Does she have a chance?. Aang waved them off as he bridal carried her to a house that was some how spared from the fire benders.

He stripped her of her top and laid her on a bed with her stomach facing down. He prayed to the spirits and all his past lives for a way to save her. He couldn't live without her. When an answer came to him from one of his past lives. It was Avatar Kioshi "Aang there is a way, you can transfer your own life force into her but there is no way to interrupt it when the transfer starts it could completely drain and kill you." Aang heard it all but he said with confidence "I would give her everything. Just tell me how to do it." Kioshi smiled "Aang you're a man that would make a noble look like a homeless person at least at spirit and heart. All you have to do is put your hands over the wound that is going to kill her and say: Mind, Body, and spirit. I give her my life in hope to keep her in this world." Kioshi sighed at the end and disappeared with a look that said good luck.

Aang didn't even think of the risks as he bent down and put his hand over the wound.

"Mind, Body, and Spirit." He felt her skin goose bump along with his.

"I give her my life" He suddenly started feeling like he was his actual age and she let out a gasp.

"In hope to keep her in this world" He saw white light flash from his palm as she whispered his name "Aannnnng." He suddenly felt like he had aged 100 years past his life time and blacked out.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Do you hate me for leaving it in a cliffy? Will Katara make it and if she does will she wake up with a dead avatar next to her…… R&R please. Oh I do apologize for making the battle rushed but I wanted to get to the good part. Any let me know what you think.**


End file.
